


#linkeduniverse

by mochibun



Series: cause people have not been kind to me [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cookbooks, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), POV Outsider, Social Media, Some weird fusion of modernity and LOZ, Timeline Shenanigans, Tumblr, Twitter, ao3 - Freeform, featuring my coding, or alt name: suffering, reddit, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibun/pseuds/mochibun
Summary: @HeroOfHyruleRedux tweeted: I'm beginning to think this was a mistake.Maybe what was more surprising was the fact that they didn't realize their popularity, so much as that there were multiple of them.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: cause people have not been kind to me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734361
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	#linkeduniverse

**princess zeldas back and i am thriving**  
@lonlonranchcow   
hey so like i know calamity ganon’s like gone now thanks to our #HeroOfTheWild but are there more of him??? 10:04 AM - May 2, 2020  49.1K  75.9K 

**sexy sexy map man**  
@thatguyt1ngle   
@lonlonranchcow huh?? 10:05 AM - May 2, 2020  2.7K  5.6K 

**knight’s academy with a knife**  
@misskukiel   
I just saw 9 ppl wearing green run by my house??? #heroesofhyrule???????? 11:11 AM - May 2, 2020  16.1K  32.9K 

//

r/HeroesOfHyrule

 **[VIDEO] Hero Of Warriors Horse Race** (tritube.com)  
submitted 14 hours ago by srirachakid  
**42.9K Comments share report**

 **[VIDEO] Monster fucking dies** (tritube.com)  
submitted 9 hours ago by rt0zr  
**29.2K Comments share report**

 **Theory: Inter dimensional Lizards???????** (theguardians.net)  
submitted 2 minutes ago by mothmealoftwing  
**32 Comments share report**

 **Sighting: green dude turns into a mouse**  
submitted 3 hours ago by ancientsagemelodies  
**9 Comments share report**

 **WHAT THE FUCK A DRAGON FLEW IN**  
submitted 4 seconds ago by mothmealoftwing  
**Comments share report**

//

wild-bastard im gonna lose my fucking mind what the fuck ddid he jsut trun into a MOUSE WHAT  #heroesofhyrule#linkeduniverse #????? #im going to lose my fucking mind when did this bastard get a bowl cut #or bob #its kinda cute tho #hylia EXPLAIN 20,982 notes 

simpingforqueenzel **lonlonranchcow** asked:Holy fuckin Din did u see that ???!?!? dragon!?!?!  OP, i was there. It was a huge ass dragon. And then i saw like this tiny lil dude wearing blue and he like basically killed it with a fairy. I might cry i got his autograph  #i think he was a hero#heroesofhyrule #linkeduniverse #he introduced himself as wind?? #he sounds 12 #i’ve never been so impressed 4,985 notes 

srohith wtf did the hero come back to life i thought he died like 100 years ago  #but my brother tells me it was 10k ago#and my best friend is telling me that hes still alive and is flying on a loftwing#and tunglr says its the ocarina man#so i have no idea#linkeduniverse#heroesofhyrule 7,298 notes 

//

  
mukbanging1t 909 points 7 hours ago  
ok so you know that dragon? Yeah? And that 1 tumblr post that’s like “oh i met this kid”? Well i asked him what was up and yeah there’s 9 heroes confirmed  


>   
>  OracleOfMin 250 points 5 hours ago  
>  oh shit!  
> 
> 
>   
>  DekuNutThisD 20 points 5 hours ago  
>  That’s kind of wilding  
> 
> 
>   
>  JamBuds 864 points 5 hours ago  
>  Does anyone know what we should call them? Like the hero who saved Hyrule called himself Link but all of them are saying they’re Link  
> 
> 
>   
>  cofevefoam 411 points 2 hours ago  
>  Now would be a horrible time to bring up that I once saw two links? Or like, one was obviously our hero, and the other one had like, black hair. Both kinda cute ngl  
> 

  
GooseOnTheLoose 1,987 points 10 minutes ago  
Hey they have a twitter up  


>   
>  RibbonsandRoses 4 points 8 seconds ago  
>  to quote u/OracleOfMin: "oh shit!”  
> 

//

**the original green**  
@HeroOfHyruleRedux   
I'm beginning to think this was a mistake. #LinkedUniverse 4:02 PM - May 10, 2020  51.2K  104.8K 

**cyclos can kick my ass**  
@windwakerhero   
@HeroOfHyruleRedux You think?  4:23 PM - May 10, 2020  14.2K  70.1K 

**bunnies have nothing on me**  
@legendarypainintheass   
@windwakerhero okay who let the kid out  4:33 PM - May 10, 2020  47.8K  100.3K 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://mochibun23.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
